


Under the Circumstances

by Nary



Category: Diablotin
Genre: Dry Humping, F/M, Fake Sex, Fake/Pretend Relationship, In Public, Orgasm, Orgy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-02
Updated: 2010-12-02
Packaged: 2017-10-13 11:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/137062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/pseuds/Nary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Surely no one would notice if they only pretended to… do what everyone else was doing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Under the Circumstances

It had seemed like such a clever plan! It was dark on the Down, and everyone else seemed to be thoroughly occupied. Surely no one would notice if they only pretended to… do what everyone else was doing. It was certainly better than the alternative, at any rate!

M. Orecalo was very gentlemanly about the whole thing, helping her to lie back on the ground as comfortably as she could under the circumstances. The Down's surface looked blackened and barren, but at least it wasn't too bumpy. Ilphère hoped she could have her skirt cleaned if necessary – she couldn't afford to have a new one made if it was ruined!

Sanadhil veiled them both with his cloak as well as he could, shielding them from any potential onlookers. "How far are you willing to take this?" he asked her softly, his breath warm against her cheek.

"I will let you know…!" Ilphere replied, trying not to show how nervous she truly was. "Just… try to have it look convincing…?" She spared a moment's thought for Dominik, and hoped he was handling the situation, but also hoped, even more fervently, that he couldn't see her, wouldn't think the worst of her...

Sanadhil hesitated only a moment before kissing her, not quite on her lips but just beside the corner of her mouth, very gently at first. Ilphere jumped without meaning too. "I'm sorry…!"

"It's all right," he reassured her. "We're just pretending, right?"

She nodded, relieved. Of course he understood that this was only for show, that to observe the cult's activities safely they would need to pretend to join in them. She tried not to think about what would happen the next time they met indoors, where the lights would be less forgiving of lies…

Sanadhil shifted atop her. He wasn't very heavy, but he was bony, and their knees and hips jostled uncomfortably. "I think it would look more convincing if you moved your leg over, like this." He gently pushed one of her legs up and to the side, parting her thighs until he could rest between them. "There." He propped himself up carefully on his elbows, so he wasn't touching her too much, but despite the shelter of his cloak she still felt uncomfortably exposed with her legs spread and skirts askew.

This was foolish, Ilphère decided, beginning to grow cross with herself. She still had her underdrawers on, so nothing untoward was going to happen. She was a scholar, and sometimes scholars had to do unpleasant things in the course of their research! She would just have to stomach it and pretend. Surreptitiously, she tried to observe what the other women were doing, in order to mimic it convincingly. Their sounds were easy enough to hear, at least. She gave a tentative moan, trying it out. She didn't think it sounded too fake, so she tried again, louder, and at the same time squirmed about in what she imagined rapture looked like.

The look on Sanadhil's face was so funny she had to bite her lip to keep from laughing! "Are you all right?" he asked softly.

"Yes, of course…! I am pretending…!"

"Right. Yes. Try moving a little more slowly, perhaps, not so… twitchy. More like this." He pushed against her, smooth and steady, bringing his body against hers for a long moment before pulling back again. "Less arm-flailing," he instructed her under his breath, "more with the hips."

She nodded, trying to follow his instructions. "Like this, or…?"

"Better," he said, his voice more husky than before.

She felt herself blushing, which was ridiculous! M. Orecalo didn't rouse any romantic feelings in her, and she trusted that he felt the same way about her. Certainly he had never behaved at all inappropriately towards her in the time they'd known each other. "Perhaps it would be easier if I didn't see your face," she suggested, but added hastily, "not that there is anything wrong with your face, of course…!"

He nodded, looking quite stoic as he buried his head in the curve of her neck and carried on with his feigned thrusting. Ilphère wrapped her arms around his shoulders, because she wasn't sure what else to do with them, and that seemed to be all right. "Should you, ah, perhaps make a little noise…? Some of the other gentlemen are quite loud…!"

Sanadhil raised his head briefly. "I don't make much noise when I'm…. Well, anyway," he said with a slight cough, "don't worry about it. They're a bunch of show-offs. Just take care of yourself." His skin felt warmer against her cheek, but it was actually quite cosy with their cloaks so close around them. That was probably why.

She gave her attention, divided though it was, over to her movements, to the soft moans that fled from her throat, to the swift in and out of her breath. She kept her eyes open, though, not wanting to miss anything interesting that might happen. The Arch seemed so large, lying on the ground this close to it. So very majestic… When something firm prodded her in the thigh, she gasped involuntarily. It did not feel much like a hip bone!

"Sorry," Sanadhil muttered under his breath, sounding cross. He shifted uncomfortably atop her, as if trying to put as much distance between their bodies as he could without actually getting off.

"Do not trouble yourself, M. Orecalo," Ilphère said with as much dignity as she could muster. "Certain physiological reactions are, I suppose, quite normal under the circumstances…!"

"I'll stop until I can… compose myself," he said, but she shook her head vigorously.

"No, no, what if someone notices? You must carry on…!" She yanked him back down, more roughly than she had intended. Their bodies ground together in a clumsy mockery of lust, hips colliding and limbs entangled, but at least he didn't try to pull away again.

She twisted underneath him, feeling that unfamiliar hardness pressing, albeit through two layers of fabric, against the very core of her being. It was somewhat disconcerting to realize that it was… not disgusting. Her hips began to move more naturally, almost of their own accord, rocking against him quickly and steadily. _Certain physiological reactions,_ she reminded herself as her breath caught in her throat and her heart fluttered, _are quite normal under the…the…_ "Oh…!" she cried out softly, back arching, "the stars, the stars!"


End file.
